Seven x MC
by SeriouslyAllTheNamesWereTaken
Summary: What happened to MC after the RFA party? Do we really know who MC really is? Is she really who she says she is? This is a story between Secret agent Seven Zero Seven and the love of his life, MC. (The character's personality may slightly differ from the game, as this is just a fanfiction.)
1. Reunite

"Secret Agent, Code name Seven Zero Seven, requesting immediate back-up, I repeat, requesting immediate back-up!" Seven yelled into the radio connected to his shirt, "Do you copy? Do you fucking copy?! We need immediate back-up, we were ambushed!"

The sounds of gunshot intensify, Agent Vanderwood has sustained many injuries and is unable to walk, though he still did his best to shoot at the enemy. Seven gently yet swiftly dragged Vanderwood away from harm's way as he did his best to protect him.

"Shit!" Seven cursed, "We lost too many men! They were expecting us!"

"Yeah, no shit agent." Vanderwood shouted sarcastically. "We're the only ones left… If the worst comes to the worst—"

"Shut it! Don't you fucking dare tell me to leave you! We are getting the fuck out of here alive; do you hear me?!"

"Who the fuck do you think you are talking to, I am still you're superior, you dumbass!"

"Yeah, yeah. Now shut up and shoot!"

Seven peaked from the corner of the wall and shot down a few men, but there were too many. Seven and Vanderwood were outnumbered. Not long later, the shooting stopped, Seven was bewildered for a second until he heard the sound of metal clanking against the ground. He immediately realized that it was a bomb, "Shit!"

Luckily, Seven managed to threw Vanderwood and himself away from the explosion and got away with a few burnt skin and clothes. Seven wasn't badly injured, but Vanderwood burnt his leg really bad.

"FUCK!" Vanderwood screamed in pain.

Seven tried to think fast, but before he could do anything, the enemies had already surrounded them, pointing the guns at their heads. Seven felt his heart racing as he tried to think of a way to escape, but not long later, he sighed and raised his hand in the air as a sign of surrender. He had understood his situation and is very aware that he had no way of escaping given his and Vanderwood's injuries. As soon as Seven surrendered, one of the guys knocked both him and Vanderwood out cold with the back of the gun.

-_Hours passed—_

Seven slowly regained conscious, he found himself tied up and cuffed up against the wall. He looked around, trying to adjust to the situation, then he found Vanderwood tied up against the chair, all beaten up and swollen, his mouth was bleeding and parts of his teeth was gone, some fingernails looked like they were plucked out, he had wounds and blood everywhere on his body.

"Shit! Vanderwood!" He screamed, but there was no response from Vanderwood. He was probably beaten and tortured for information. He looked around again and saw to his right was a tray, filled with torturing equipment, blood, fingernails, and some teeths. He immediately knew that those were Vanderwood's, his mind went blank when he realized what was coming next for him…

The door suddenly creaked open, and there was a sound of footsteps, two. One hard and loud, most likely a man, and another soft and quiet, a woman. Seven swallowed hard, trying to ignore the intense thumping in his chest, he clenched his fist to stop himself from shaking in fear. He was gripping his hands so hard, digging his nails into his palm until it bled, when he felt the sharp pain on his palm, he then began to slowly come back to reality and calmed down. He lifted up his head in order to see who walked in, and to his surprise he saw a familiar face… His eyes widen and heart began to race again, but this time not from fear but a mixture of confusion, anger and excitement. He isn't sure whether this sudden sight of a familiar face should make him feel happy, angry or sad, but the latter sounds more logical to him. He never thought he'd see this person in a place like this, the last time he saw her, she was but a sweet, innocent, kind and gentle girl that loved to help people and the only girl that made his heart jumped by just hearing her voice. She was the love of his life, although he never had the chance to tell her his feelings before her sudden disappearance, he had desperately tried to search every corner and edges for her, looking for her at both ends of the Earth, but she was never found. He had prayed and wished to meet her again and finally be able to tell her his true feelings about her, but he never thought that ever in his life he would have his wish granted in the kind of situation he currently is in.

He mumbled under his voice, "MC…"

To which he was immediately greeted with strong punch on his cheek, sharp pain courses through his body like electricity, he could literally feel his brain shaking in his skull and his organs vibrating in his body.

"You shut your fucking mouth unless you are told to talk!" The man who punched him shouted.

Seven spitted out blood from his mouth from biting his own tongue from the impact earlier. He lifted his head again to see her face but to his surprise, she was blankly and coldly staring back at him with emotionless expression, it was as if she was dead inside, but he softens when he noticed the sadness in her eyes.

_That's MC! No doubt about it! _He thought to himself, _but why is she here? Was she kidnapped? Is that why she suddenly disappeared? Did these people kidnapped her and put her here? What did they forced her to do? Why does she look so sad? _So many questions, but there was no answers… He felt a ringing in his head, it must've been from that punch earlier, he tried to shake his head to keep himself level headed.

MC heaved out a loud sigh, which somehow shook the man next to her, he immediately bowed his head and apologize, "I am sorry, please forgive me for acting out of hand."

Seven stared at MC with shocked, he wondered what the hell was going on, he couldn't make out the situation, he managed to understand that he was knocked out, captured and brought here, is currently in a tortured chamber probably underground or located somewhere isolated, he will most likely be tortured like Vanderwood for information on his client and which agency sent him, this big man that just punched him was probably the guy who did that to Vanderwood, because he had an bloody apron and mask on his face, the girl standing in front of him is without a doubt the same MC he knew and love, and aside from that, he could not understand why is MC here and why was that guy scared of upsetting her… He remembered to when he used to often teased MC on the phone and sometimes upset her, but she had never hurt him in any way…

MC waved her hand at the man, gesturing to him to leave the room, he was hesitant but complied with it, he bowed his head and left the room. As soon as he left the room, MC took out her phone and started tapping away. Seven was surprised at how fast she was tapping her phone, it was almost as if she was hacking into something, but he shrugged off the idea, because there is no way the sweet and innocent girl that he knew would be involved in anything as dirty as hacking and underground work. And what's more, he did a full background check on her when she joined the RFA organization, she was just a regular girl, her life, history and family situation were just like how any normal person would have…

MC stopped tapping on her phone, she then walked to the door and checked around to see if the man earlier was still there, she immediately but quietly locked the door behind her and went to Seven. She stood on her tip-toe to untie and uncuffed Seven, as soon as Seven was on his feet, she jumped and hugged him, making him lose balance and fell on the ground.

"M—MC…? You _are_ MC right…?" Seven asked, almost whispering.

MC nodded and planted her face in his chest, Seven then noticed MC shaking, he understood that she might be crying, so he silently comforted her and patted her head. He felt the temperature on his cheeks rising, he swallowed hard as he looked around awkwardly. He then noticed the camera on the wall and pushed MC away.

"There's a camera…" He whispered.

MC, with her teary eyes and cracked voice, she said, "I-it's okay… I turned it off."

"What?" Seven was more confused, "How could you…?"

"I… hacked into the system and turned it off, I replayed the old footage from before I had untied you to not cause any suspicion."

"Wait…" _Did she say she hacked into it?_

"Yes, I hacked into it."

_DID SHE JUST READ MY MIND?  
_"No, sadly I cannot read minds, just facial expression." MC replied with a slight chuckle.

Seven was embarrassed, but immediately shook it off as he asked MC about the situation.

"I don't have much time." MC whispered, she pushed a phone to Seven's chest, gesturing that he should take it, "Take this and leave here now! I can only buy you 15, no, 7 minutes at most. I'm not sure how fast can you get out of here carrying him," she gestured at Vanderwood unconscious body, "Knowing you, _defender of justice, _you wouldn't leave without him. So… Maybe 10 minutes, that's the best I can give you."

MC handed Seven a pocket pistol, and a combat knife, "Take these. Use it only when you must. I can't save you if you caused a ruckus. They will most likely drag you back here and torture you like they did to him."

MC quickly cut the rope that was tying Vanderwood to the chair, "I'm sorry I couldn't save him, I couldn't risk them suspecting me…"

She handed Vanderwood to Seven and opened a secret passage behind the bricked wall, "Go straight, there are many passages that leads to many different parts of this compound, but if you just go straight, take no turns, then you will reach the outside. Once you're outside, I cannot help you any further. There should a girl, in her twenties, mention 606 and she would help you through the security system."

MC spoke really quickly, Seven was trying to keep up and process the situation at the same time, but he thought fuck it and followed MC's instructions. He carried vanderwood on his back, but before he entered the secret passage, he gave MC a concerned look, and asked, "Will I see you again?"

MC was silent for a few seconds, she sighed and nodded, "I will contact you in 2 weeks' time. In the meantime, you mustn't return to your agency. And avoid coming anywhere close to here. Now go!"

Seven nodded and followed MC's instructions without looking back. After he left the building, he was met up with a girl like MC said, he mentioned 606, and she quickly helped him. As they were sneaking passed the guards, they reached an area with lots of security cameras and vicious guard dogs. They hid behind a shed, the girl pulled out her computer and began typing, Seven peaked to see what she was doing, and he saw that she was breaking into the security system's camera, making them turn the other way, she also created a loud ringing sound, which sent the guard dogs and security guards rushing towards it. Seven was shocked and impressed by how fast and equally compatible her skills are to his hacking skills. The girl raised up her hand, telling Seven to stay still, she seemed to be waiting for something to happen. Then suddenly, the alarm starting to sound, she smiled, "Right on time, Six." She mumbled and Seven barely caught what she said, but he managed to hear the word, "Six" to which he thought back to the code MC had told him to say to this girl. _I wonder who is this 606 person… Probably the leader? _

The girl signaled Seven to follow her, which he did without a doubt. It wasn't long until they had bypassed all the security system and he had finally reached the outside of the gate. Seven couldn't help but ask, "Who are you? And what just happened in there?"

"Hm? Are you stupid or something? Obviously Six sounded the alarm, probably to lure away and alert the guards about your disappearance. She was right on time, damn, if I hadn't hacked into the system a second earlier, we would've been screwed."

"Yeah… who is this _Six _person you speak of?"

The girl quickly turned her head to Seven, which made him flinched and took a step backward. She looked at him as if he had asked her the dumbest and most obvious question in the world, "Uhhh… If you don't know who Six is, then how on Earth did you got the code name? Wait… Don't tell me I had helped the wrong person…?! No, no, no, Six would kill me if she knew. OMG she probably already does! That girl is crazy fucking fast! But she told me a redhead carrying an unconscious brown haired dude… You _are _Seven right? Secret agent, code name Seven Zero Seven, defender of justice or whatever stupid name he called himself…"

Seven awkwardly and subconsciously nodded.

The girl heaved out a huge sigh of relief, "Shit… Don't scare me like that! I nearly had a heart attack thinking that Six might have my head…"

"Who the hell is Six?"

The girl sighed, "Shouldn't you ask who I am first? I mean you blindly trusted that I was an ally without any doubt… What if I was one of the enemies hmm?"

"I-" Before Seven could say anything, the girl cut him off.

"Given how you asked such a dumb question, I doubt you would be logically enough to first ask me who I am instead of wondering about Six… I am... Ahem. Leona. You can call me Leo. Well, it's not really my real name and I will not tell you my real name or someone might hunt me down. To think you're the infamous hacker god Seven Zero Seven, who managed to break into one of Six's tight security and traced your way to this place… Agent Six is the girl who helped you out from that torture chamber and instructed me to wait for you at exactly 18:00 and I was ordered to blow the place up along with Six in it if you were to arrive at 18:10… Whew! Luckily, you made it right on time… Six calculations rarely ever have an error. But anyways, I thought that woman was crazy to give me such outrageous orders that might even kill her, but then again, the boss did put her in charge of this mission, so I guess no string attached."

Seven wanted to stop her and ask something while he tries to process the information, but Leona just kept talking.

"Ah, I can't give you any detail about our past or families or anything like that or we might get hunted down by some scary people. So, don't even bother asking. Hmm… what else was I suppose to update you on… Uhhh, oh yeah! You probably know agent Six as MC? MC is one of Six's fake identities, and trust me, she has a lot… Like a whole lot… Even I lost count. And who we work for, classified info. Which agency? I guess there is no harm in telling you… We work for R agency, your rival company. Well, I was able to run a background check on you because Six specifically told me not to, she even threatened my life if I tried… And that crazy lady would be the first to find anything out… She's just that good… Ah, right. We're secret agents, currently working for a client in there. Can't tell you anymore details than that or I might be removed. Oh yeah, like you, we are also hackers. Well, I wouldn't really go as far as you to call myself a hacker god… If anything, I would consider agent Six to be one of the hacker gods… You know, Six nearly ruined our mission because of you. It was the first time I've ever saw her that worked up about something or _someone _for that matter. She was so close to getting us killed just to save you… You were actually supposed to be tortured first, but Six drugged you and kept you asleep a lil' longer, and somehow manage to convince the client that you were a reliable asset? I crackled up just hearing her sound so desperate. Oh, I must be talking too much. Anyways, here you are. You are completely out and free."

Leona handed Seven a credit card, along with some papers that had the locations of hotels written on it. Seven was still trying to take in all that Leona had just rambled about, so it took him a few reactions too late to react.

"Oh. I don't need your money- "

"Not mine. Six's. Like hell I would give you any. And you need it. Cuz everything that belongs to you were already long gone, oh and don't worry about the information about your agency, Six helped destroyed everything before they tried to get into your phone. And you can't afford to be traced through your credit card. Now stop being an idiot and take the money and get out of here. I have to get back to work. See ya redhead!"

And just like that, Leona left. Seven stared at the credit card and crumbled papers on his hand. He sighed and went to look for the hotels he was instructed to stay in and did exactly as Six said, he laid low.


	2. Chapter 2

Two long, boring and slow weeks finally passed. Vanderwood's wounds were treated by the doctor suggested by Six, though he couldn't restore Vanderwood back to normal, he did manage to patch him up the best he can, but unfortunately Vanderwood's body is currently in shock and a coma due to the intense torture he had went through.

Seven had been eagerly and dreadfully waiting for the call from Six that she had promised, he was eager and curious to find out more about MC who is actually a secret agent, code name Six Zero Six. Seven had tried to run a background check on her but couldn't find anything but her baptismal name, Lilith Choi. Seven had wonder if Six had chosen the name with the same intensions as him choosing the name Luciel… Luciel, the fallen angel, he thought the name was befitting him as everywhere he went would cause nothing but harm towards others. As he was trying to think about the deep meaning of her name, the phone Six had given to him suddenly rang. Seven immediately rushed to pick it up.

"H-hello?" He stumbled. He was so nervous that he couldn't get his voice out.

"Luciel?"

The sound of Six's voice sent chills down his spine, the good kind of chills, he felt the temperature of his body rising, it reminded him of when they used to have phone calls like this when she was still in the RFA, but everything fell apart, before they found out that V was a traitor.

"Luciel, is that you?" Six said again.

"Ah, y-yeah. It's me, Seven Zero Seven."

Six chuckled and said, "Are you at one of the hotels I suggested?"

"Yeah. It's the one closest to the building… I know you told me to get away as far as possible, but I can't help but think that you might be in danger…"

"You're sweet. But I kinda expected it. Can you open the door? I'm outside."

Seven paused and took a few seconds to understand his situation. He subconsciously did as she told him and opened the door. And there she was, standing out there with her phone on her ear. She offered him a smile, a smile that can fool everyone to think that she's an angel… Seven let her in, and closed the call. Six walked in and sat on the sofa next to the bed. She heaved out a loud and long sigh, then she relaxed her body. She looked tired, she had really dark undereye bags, she looked pale and unhealthy, as if she hadn't been getting enough sleep and nutrients… Seven felt sorry, and sad at the same time because she had to work the same job as him and she had to go through all the sleepless nights and foodless days.

"Sorry, I probably don't look very presentable at the moment… But I'm really tired that I might faint at any moment."

_She has an accent? Australian? Wait no, it's British! _(I know Mystic Messenger is in Korean, but let's assume that they are speaking in English… Sorry, thank you).

Seven walked towards her at sat down right next to her. Six dropped her head on his shoulder, causing him to blush, he looked away but then he realized that she had already fallen asleep… He sighed and smiled, he pushed her hair behind her ear, he gentle poked her soft cheek and felt a warm sensation in his chest, as his heart began to race. He heaved out a sigh to calm his heart down, he tried to push away any sort of… Inappropriate thoughts. He then decided to close his eyes and take a nap as well, since he hadn't really been able to sleep much for the past few weeks.

-_Hours passed—_

Seven woke up from his nap, he slowly opened his eyes to find Six still silently sleeping on his shoulder. He gasped and had accidentally woke her up… Still sleepy, with a little drools on her lips, she looked around and noticed Seven next to her,

"Good… morning…" She whispered.

"Good morning, drooling girl." Seven replied.

Six immediately snapped awake, she quickly wiped away her drools and covered her face with the hoodie of her jacket in embarrassment. She blushed, and wished that she could just die in a hole somewhere, which intrigues Seven and he decided to tease her a little bit…

After a few teasing and laughing, the atmosphere changed and they went back to being serious. Seven asked all the questions that he had accumulated for the past 2 weeks, Six sighed and answered them honestly and thoroughly, though they did went to a different room to talk as a precaution from Vanderwood overhearing their conversation.

"So, I think Leon probably had already explained the important parts. But, I guess I can repeat some stuff… My name, or current legal name is Lilith Choi, as you have found out. Code name Six Zero Six, I am a secret agent working for the rival of your company. My team, well, me specifically, was hired to do a job for a client in that building that help you captive." She explained, she paused to see if Seven had any sort of unpleasant reaction, but he was just focused on listening and hearing her explanations to his questions. She sighed and continued, "I can't tell you who the client is as it is a highly classified information, even I, one of the agency's best assets, will be instantly removed if I dare to reveal his identity. So let's leave it at that. I disappeared from RFA without a word because I was ordered to return to the base. I was actually on a mission when I stumbled upon you guys… I begged my boss for a few more weeks in Korea, and he gave me exactly 2 weeks, and I will instantly be summoned back home, by forced if I dare resist. I kinda knew that I was being lured in by Saeran, but I was somewhat intrigue by you guys and the situation, so I decided to join the organization. And trust me, my time with you guys were honestly the best memories I've ever made, but my 2 weeks passed rather quickly, actually I was ordered to return a few days earlier, so I had no choice but to leave… The information you found while doing a background check on me, was one of my fake identities I had fabricated as Leon had told you. I just exaggerated a bit in order to not raise any suspicion about me. I was especially wary of you Seven, since you are from our company's rival, and you are the infamous hacker that managed to crack into one of my systems. You are quite well-known in my company, the youngest yet greatest hacker from your agency. And it was confirmed after you managed to break into and change my algorithm. I guess I was a little over-confident. Right, uhhh, so I found out that you tried to raid my client's building as per request of your client, but before I could do anything, Leon had already informed the client. So my hands were tied, I might have slightly underestimate her abilities. I had to quiet watch you have a gun fight with a clearly outnumbered group, I was worried sick but luckily you weren't severely hurt. I wanted to protect you from being tortured by the man who punched you, he is known to be really sick, he enjoyed hearing the cries of his victims, he is well-known to either to always crack or break his victims, which as you can see, agent Vanderwood never cracked, so he broke. I had to sacrifice him to save you, I understand if you are mad at me…"

Seven patted Six's cheek and smiled, "I'm not happy that I wasn't able to get both me and Vanderwood out unharmed as planned, but still, I am grateful that you tried to protect me…"

Six felt so touched that she was on the verge of tears, but she fought it back and continued her explanation, "Right, so I don't think you need to know what I had to do to get you out of there, but don't worry, but Leon and I and my mates are unharmed, nor were we suspected for betrayal… Currently the client gave me and whole day off because I had been working non-stop for days… I suppose he does have somewhat of a heart, haha… Anyway, I think that should be about it. I'm not sure if I had managed to answer all your questions though."

"It's alright… I can grasp the direness of the situation."

Six smiled, she reached in the bag she had brought along with her and took out a lunch box.

"I know it's way passed lunch time, but I guess this can be our dinner?" She said awkwardly.

"Aww. I haven't had your cooking since the day before the party. I hope you have improved."

Six pouted and closed the lid of the box, "If you don't want it, then don't eat it!"

"Geh!" At that moment, Seven knew that he fucked up… He haven't had a proper meal in about a year, throughout the disappearance of MC, Seven had been given extra work due to his misbehavior and "childish stunts" as the agency called it. Despite being physically punished, they decide to punish his dietary and sleeping schedule as well.

Six stole a glance at him and felt her temperature rising, she smiled and gave him the lunch box that she had made specifically for him. Seven popped open the lid and saw the food were beautifully arranged, Six must've put a lot of attention in this… He thought to himself. He smiled and enjoyed the lunch with Six, although the taste didn't turn out as good as Six wanted, it was the thought that count, so Seven enjoyed every bite of it as well as savor every minute he has with Six… Because deep inside, he is aware, that this day might never come again…


	3. Chapter 3

Before they could finish their meals, Six suddenly heard her phone ringing, it was from Leona. Although it is her day off, she reluctantly picked up.

"Hello-"

"Six? Omg Six! You need to come back right now, like fucking now!"

"What? What? What happened?"

"The boss is freaking out! I don't know, something about some security breach or some shits, but he is flipping out! You need to get yo ass back here right this instant! I don't care if you are with your long-lost hubby or whatever, you need to come back! NOW!" And then she hung up.

Six heaved out a big sigh, she turned to Seven whom seem to understand her situation and nodded.

"I'm sorry…" Six apologized.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. Don't worry about it. Now that I think about it, I was always buried in my work too when you were still with us…" Seven joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Six smiled, then sighed, she packed her stuff, grabbed her jacket and gave Seven a kiss on the cheek. She walked to the door and paused for a minute, then she turned the door knob and left.

Seven was somewhat blushing from the sudden kiss from Six, but later on he sighed and dropped his body back on the couch. He figured that she had to leave soon, but he didn't expect it to be that soon. He suddenly felt an aching in his heart, he felt empty again, he then realized that he had already missed Six.

-Six POV-

Six quickly rushed back to base, _a security breach? _I thought to myself, _there's no way… Seven was with me all day, it can't have been him… But who else could break through my security…?_

Six tried to shake off the thoughts and doubts, she arrived at the base not long after and was greeted with Leona and a bunch of guards surrounding her with guns aiming at her. Six stopped running, she took a look at her situation and quickly understood. _Shit… The boss must be really pissed… _a bead of sweat rolled down her cheeks, her heart was beating fast, legs threatening to give out. Six tried to think fast, think of a solution to avoid getting shot by dozens of bullets through her skull. Six looked left and right, then her gaze fell to Leona, whom was standing there with her arms folded, her eyes glaring at Six with a mixture of anger and worry.

"Leon?" Six uttered, hoping that her childhood friend would bail her out of the situation she's in.

"Where the _fuck_ have you been…?" Leona said, trying to mask her anger, but it is clearly shown.

Six swallowed hard, trying to swallow the big lump in her throat, "I-I… No- Uh I…" Six stumbled on her words, her brain went blank, and she struggles to not choke on the words that refuse to come out.

"Put your weapon down." Said a man, Six could recognize that voice anywhere, because it belongs to a man that could make her whole body trembles, her face turns pale and her mind blank. The only man that could cause Six's brain to malfunction, leaving her body shaking with fear and terror by just the sight of him. It was the voice of her superior, the man that caused Six to be permanently broken.

The guards quickly dropped their guns and bowed to him him, as a sign of respect and _fear_. Leona is the only one who doesn't seem to be fazed by his presence, mainly because he is her half-brother, but she still bowed along with the rest of the guards.

Six was too shaken to the bone to react, but as soon as she came back to her senses, she quickly bowed, with her head done and eyes fixated on the ground, too afraid to look up at the man standing in front of her. Thoughts of how she will be punished or even worst killed, rushed through her mind, she hated herself for not tightening the security, she hated herself that she didn't take enough precautions of her enemies, she hated herself that she fucked up. And now she has to pay for it… Clips of her past that she desperately tried to forget flashes through her head, causing her to tremble even more, but she tightly squeezes her arm, trying to focus on the pain instead.

"Agent Six Zero Six." The man said, his bold and stern voice sent chills down her spine. She swallowed hard as beads of sweat dripped from her head to the ground.

"Yes, sir!" Six tried to mask her trembling voice as much as she could.

"The client has informed me of your… _wrongdoings_. He mentioned that you _allowed _those secret agents to get away, those agents were tied up, one of them being severely injured and the other mildly injured, but despite that they managed to _escape while you were on watch duty?_"

"I-I have no excuse sir."

"Did I permit you to speak?" The man growled.

Six swallowed hard, she lowered her head even lower, "My apologies."

"Not only did you allow them to escape, you also carelessly allowed someone to break into our security?" He sounds angrier, which had Six's heart thumping fast and loud. "If I remember correctly agent Six, I believe you were our best agent, whom had never made a mistake ever. This is very unlike you… Were we too easy on you? That you let yourself go and become so retarded and careless?"

Six kept her head down, not responding.

"Or do you need to be disciplined some more? Maybe it was my wrong judgement to let you out of that room, _your_ room."

Six gasped, her body began to tremble again, her heart beating even faster now, beads of sweat continue to drip from her head as she felt nauseous, she tried hard to hold back her puke.

"Lion. That's enough." Leona hissed, she stood up and glared at him. "Can't you see you're scaring her?"

"You will refer to me as Sir." He hissed back.

"Lionel!" Leona is shouting now, she's angry.

"Oh shut up, little sister. You were the one who turned down father's many offers. He gave you a chance to takeover, become powerful, rich, but you chose to be in that shithole, slaving your life away to serve _me_."

"That doesn't mean you have the right to abuse Six, she doesn't deserve to be emotionally, mentally nor physically abused by you, _again. _Over some small mess up. And besides, I already fixed it."

"Small? That so-called _Small Mess-up _could put our lives in jeopardy. If that hacker that managed to break in steal any information at all, they'll have our heads!"

"_Now, now. _No one was hurt and the problem has been taken care of. So this young lady surely doesn't need to be punished, now does she?" The client said, the guards made way as he walked through them and stopped when he is in front of Six.

Neither Six, nor Leona, or any of their crew for that matter has ever seen the client before. All they were told was that he is a very powerful man that has connections all around, and also a close friend of Lionel and Leona's father. So, it was a very risky mission but has a very high pay that could feed the whole crew for years.

"Mr. Anderson. You needn't come down here to deal with these pathetic-"

But before Lionel could finish, Mr. Anderson cut him off and said, "Now, now, Lionel. There's no need to treat my guest this badly."

"Guest…?" Lionel mumbled to himself, he sighed, "Yes sir. My apologies."

"Young lady, you may raise your head." He said kindly, anyone who doesn't know who or what this man can do will surely mistaken him for a _nice guy_. But Six and Leona knows that this man is nowhere near that word…


End file.
